Adepts and Mermaids
by Sakura Li-chan
Summary: Felix thinks he saw a mermaid....Alex and Isaac don't believe him...will he find his love in the mermaid he saved? Will he be able to prove that he really saw a mermaid? Golden Sun and Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pure crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Felix's meeting

Sayomi-chan: Yo peeps! I've decided to start another fanfiction based on my favorite game, Golden Sun!!! (Yay!!!) and on my favorite mermaid anime, Mermaid Melody! Hope you like it!!!

Sakura-chan: She doesn't own any of this.

Sayomi-chan: Correctimundo Sakura-chan!

Note: Well...since I can't think of any cities, I'm going to use my favorite character from Golden Sun's hometown and the home of Mt. Aleph itself, Vale!!

It was a warm summers' day in Vale when a certain blonde haired Venus Adept walked outside of his home and visited the ocean out in front of him. It has been three years since he and his teammates and fellow friends had lit the four lighthouses and brought Alchemy back to Weyard. After those three long years, they had decided to forgive Alex, the aqua-haired, aqua eyed Mercury Adept for his treachery. Sure, it had taken a long time to convince Mia, the healer of Imil, a person who was also in the Mercury Clan with Alex to forgive him for his treachery, but she was outnumbered, so she forgave him for what he did. So the blonde haired Venus Adept sat in front of the ocean, watching it as a ceratin brown haired brown eyed Venus Adept came to him.

"Isaac, what are you doing up so early?" The brown haired Venus Adept said to Isaac.

"I was just watching the ocean, Felix, thinking of our travels to light all the lighthouses." Isaac said as Felix sat down next to him.

"Oh." was all Felix could say as he saw a flash of green coming from the ocean. "Was it just me, or did I see something green?" Felix said as he stood up.

"I think you're going cuckoo, Felix." Isaac said.

"I swear I really think I saw something." Felix said as he dove into the ocean. As he swam, he saw a beautiful mermaid with long green hair and emerald eyes look at him with a startled look on her face. The mermaid then tried swimming away, but couldn't because her fin had gotten stuck on the seaweed behind her. Felix saw this and looked at her.

_"Is that what's bugging you? The seaweed? I can help free you from it." _Felix telepathically said to the mermaid.

"You will? Oh, thank you," the mermaid said, "I must know your name."

_"My name is Felix of Vale." _Felix telepathically said to the mermaid as he freed her from the seaweed that had tangled itself on the mermaid's fin.

"Thank you, Felix of Vale." the mermaid said as she kisses Felix on the cheek and swims away from him as soon as she was freed.

_"Wait! I need to know your name!" _Felix telepathically said as the mermaid kept swimming away from him. Felix gave up and decided to swim back up to the surface, where Isaac and Alex were waiting for him.

"What were you thinking Felix? Are you crazy? I told you there was nothing there." Isaac said as Felix swam to land, gasping for breath.

"Isaac, calm down. Let Felix catch his breath. I'm sure he'll explain why he did what he did." Alex said calmly as Felix nodded.

"I wasn't hallucinating...I saw a mermaid...you have to believe me." Felix said as Alex and Isaac gave each other puzzled looks.

"Felix, there are no such things as mermaids." Isaac said to his childhood friend.

"Fine! Don't believe me!" Felix said, standing up and walking back to the village, really pissed that his own friend wouldn't believe him. Why wouldn't Isaac or Alex believe him? Maybe, just maybe Isaac was right, maybe mermaids really don't exist. Maybe it was his need of a girlfriend that made him imagine of that mermaid. I mean that's understandable right? He is eighteen after all and without a girlfriend. Sure, all the girls liked him, but he didn't like any of the girls he saw, and Jenna, his Mars Adept little sister, was worried that he wouldn't get a girlfriend so that added to the pressure on finding a girlfriend that would make Jenna happy. While he was walking he saw Piers, the Lemurian, Mercury Adept whom he saved from his wrongful imprisonment in Madra three years ago. He might know if mermaids really exist or not.

"Hey Piers, can I ask you something?" Felix asked to the Lemurian.

"Sure, anything." Piers looked at Felix.

"Well, I was wondering...are mermaids real?" Felix asked, looking hopeful that the Lemurian would tell him yes.

"Well of course they are Felix! How could you say that after we battled Poisedon?" Piers said.

"Oh...thank you! I knew I wasn't hallucinating when I saw that mermaid earlier!" Felix exclaimed happily and headed back home.

Meanwhile in the ocean, the mermaid swam back to her kingdom to see the aqua haired, aqua eyed mermaid and the blonde haired, sapphire eyed mermaid waiting for her.

"What took you so long, Rina-chan? We were worried you got caught by a human." the aqua haired mermaid said.

"Or even worse, we thought you got caught by Gaito." the blonde haired mermaid said.

"No, I just got my fin caught in seaweed and this one human saved me from it...his name is Felix, don't worry Luchia, Hanon, this human seemed nice..." Rina said to Hanon and Luchia.

"Was he cute? Well, tell us the details!" Hanon explained as Rina sweatdropped. Rina then thought about her savior. Sure, he was cute, she even thought she fell in love with him the moment he saved her from that seaweed, but she couldn't tell Hanon that or she'd surely go after him. Rina decided that she'd go to the surface and meet him again, soon...very soon.

Sayomi-chan: Well, I'll leave off here, for now. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think about this so far.

Sakura-chan: It was really good!

Felix-kun: (comes in) What are you guys doing?

Sayomi-chan: Hey! It's the star of my new fanfic, Fe Fe!

Felix-kun: (sweatdrops) What's up with the nickname?

Sayomi-chan: Don't know...well anyways, see ya next time!

You know you want to press that button...


	2. Chapter 2: The second meeting

Sayomi-chan: Thank you so much for the reviews!!

Felix-kun: Yay...I feel so special...

Sayomi-chan: Oh come on Felix, don't be upset...you'll meet your beloved in this chapter!

Felix-kun: (blushes a little)

Sayomi-chan: Aw...look! He's blushing!!!

Sakura-chan: You'll have to excuse Sayomi-chan right now...anyways, she doesn't own any of this.

Later that day, Rina decided to go up to the surface to see her savior. She wanted to get to know about him a little more and was it possible that he would feel the same way about her? She needed to see him again, his eyes his face...she needed to see him. She had fallen in love with him the moment he had saved her from the seaweed entrapment. She wanted to thank him properly. Then she remembered something about being a mermaid...she couldn't fall in love with a human or she would turn into bubbles. She sighed at the thought of this, but kept swimming. Sure her love for him was forbidden, but it never said about him falling in love with her, it only stated that she couldn't say the phrase 'I love you' or she'd turn into bubbles. By the time she got to the surface, it was already late in the afternoon. She swam to land and as she did so, she transformed into her human form, which she always took when she was on land. She headed out to the town that was close to the ocean, which she had found out to be Vale. 'Vale...Felix of Vale...then he's bound to be here somewhere!!' she thought to herself as she ran through the town, bumping into a certain reddish brown haired and brown eyed teenage girl.

"I'm sorry...I should have been watching where I was going." Rina apologized to the girl.

"Oh no, it's okay." The girl said as Rina looked closely at the girl. 'Maybe I should ask her if she knows where I could find Felix.' Rina thought as the girl introduced herself.

"My name's Jenna, you look new around here, do you want me to show you around?" Jenna said to Rina.

"Um..sure. Oh and nice to meet you, my name is Rina by the way." Rina said as Jenna smiled.

"Let me give you the tour around Vale! I could introduce you to some of my friends during the tour!" Jenna said excitedly. 'And maybe even my brother because boy oh boy does he need a girlfriend and this girl seems to be his type!' Jenna thought to herself. She showed Rina around town and introduced her to Mia, Isaac, Garet, Alex, Piers, Ivan and Sheba. She stopped by the lake and saw Felix.

"I have to introduce you to one more person." Jenna said as she brought Rina with her to where Felix was sitting. Felix was reading a book and seemed to be daydreaming when Jenna popped up from behind him.

"Hi bro! What are you doing?" Jenna said as she jumped on her brother's back.

" Gah! Jenna! Quit doing that! What do you want?" Felix said to his little Mars Adept sister.

"Now is that any way to treat your little sister? Anyways, I want you to meet my new friend." Jenna said as she got off Felix's back and went over by Rina. "Rina, I'd like you to meet my older bro, Felix. Girls says he's very attractive and you may think he has a girlfriend, but sad to say, he doesn't." Jenna said as Rina looked at Felix. It was her savior, the guy who saved her from being trapped in seaweed, but of course he would never know that she was the mermaid he saved. Rina then went up and smiled at Felix.

"Nice to meet you." Rina said to Felix.

'She looks so familiar...could it be that she's the mermaid I saved underwater? I don't know...but if it is, she looks even more beautiful than she was underwater.' Felix thought as he looked at Rina. "Nice to meet you too." Felix said as Jenna tried to hide her happiness. 'Maybe, just maybe Felix would fall in love with Rina and they'd be together! Oh think of Felix's happiness with Rina! They'd be so happy...' Jenna was on seventh heaven as Felix waved a hand in front of his sister.

"Hey, Jen? Are you okay?" Felix asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Oh I'm fine!" Jenna said as she smiled at Felix and Rina and ran back to the village, leaving a confused Rina and Felix behind.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Felix and Rina thought to themselves.

Back at the village, Jenna ran into two of her best friends, the quiet and calm Mercury Adept and healer of Imil, Mia, and the ever so quiet, and youngest of the group Jupiter Adept from Lalivero, Sheba.

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" Jenna exclaimed as Mia and Sheba looked at each other.

"It's on how to get Rina and Felix together, isn,t it?" Mia said as Jenna smiled.

"Yup! I can just imagine it! You should have seen the look on Felix's face when I introduced Rina to him! His eyes said it all!" Jenna exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Then it's time to get 'Operation: Get Felix and Rina together' started!" Sheba said as Jenna and Mia nodded and started planning on how to get the two together.

Meanwhile Felix wanted to say something to Rina, but couldn't think of anything. Rina on the other hand, was also trying to break the silence, but couldn't think of anything to say to him. Her thoughts kept drifting to when he saved her from that seaweed. Felix never really did mingle around with members of the opposite gender except Jenna, Mia and Sheba, but even with them he never really spoke more than a lot to them in one day. The only thing he knew was to never get them pissed or he'd pay the consequences if he did, and he knew this, thanks to Garet, who somehow always manages to piss the three girls off, making him hurt badly. Rina never had any experience in being around guys for a long time, and she never knew what to talk about around them.

"So, um...are you from around here?" Felix finally asked.

"You could say that..." Rina said.

"Well, it's getting dark. Do you have a place to stay at for the night?" Felix asked as he got up and walked over to Rina.

"Um...yeah I'll stay at an inn for the night..." Rina stuttered because of how close Felix was to her. 'Don't tell me he knows who I really am!!' Rina thought as Felix got a leaf out of Rina's hair.

"Okay, oh and this fell in your hair. I thought I'd take it out before anyone else saw you with that in your hair." Felix said as Rina took the leaf out of his hand.

"Thank you. Well, I better get going." Rina said as she started walking back to the village.

"Will I see you again?" Felix asked as Rina stopped and turned around to face Felix. She stared directly into his eyes, then his hair, then back to his eyes. 'My god...I love his eye color...and I'm betting my life that his hair is soft...my goodness I just want to hug him!' Rina thought.

"Of course...I'm staying in town for a couple of days." Rina said as she headed to the village, as Felix watched her retreating figure. "My goodness, she is so hot...I hope to get to know her better." Felix muttered to himself as he decided to head back home himself.

Sayomi-chan: I know this was short, but oh well! Deal with it! I have too much homework and that's not an excuse.

Sakura-chan: Yup...she has three essays to type...

Sayomi-chan: Exactly.

You know you wanna press that review button


	3. Chapter 3: A Mermaid's Melody

Sayomi-chan: Here's with the next chapter! Sorry, for the late update, I was busy with schoolwork and whatnot.

Sakura-chan: Too busy that her friend kept begging to update her story.

Sayomi-chan: Yeah, anyways, I don't own Golden Sun or Mermaid Melody at all! If I did, I'd make Felix love Rina since childhood. (sighs) but that's not going to happen anytime soon in reality because I don't own it!

Rina walked inside the inn, feeling the warmth from the fire lit in the fireplace and went up to the desk to pay for a room. After she paid for her room and after receiving her room key, she decided to go up to her room and think about the day she just had. She sat on her bed, thinking why Felix would save her like that. I mean, she meant nothing to him. It's not like they were related or in love with each other, right? So why did he save her? She then remembered what Jenna had said. Felix was single. So did that mean that he was only jumping into oceans to save helpless mermaids? How many other mermaids had he saved? Just thinking about this made her furious. Wait, was she just mad at a guy that had saved her from her seaweed entrapment? Was she, the only mermaid to never get jealous about a guy, getting jealous? Rina sighed and decided she need some rest from today's adventures, maybe it was all a dream and she would still be back in her kingdom tomorrow morning.

Meanwhile, Felix on the other hand, went home and was greeted by his parents. He greeted them back and went upstairs to his room to think about today. Sure, Isaac and Alex didn't believe him on his mermaid theory, but who cares? Their loss for not believing him. Maybe, just maybe this Rina girl is the mermaid he saved. I mean, what are the odds of a girl appearing right before your eyes, after a couple of hours saving a mermaid? There was also the fact that they looked exactly alike, with the exception that Rina had gray eyes and the mermaid had emerald eyes, but maybe mermaid's eye color changes when they're on land. A knock on his bedroom door had startled him out of his thoughts as Jenna came in and sat down next to him on his bed.

"So, what did you think about Rina, Felix?" Jenna asked as Felix sighed.

"We have to go through this every time you introduce me to a girl, huh?" Felix asked as Jenna smiled.

"Of course! I worry about your future, Felix, I want you to find the right girl. I'm just worried that my big brother might stay single for the rest of his life, and I don't want that. I want you to be happy." Jenna said as she hugs Felix.

"It won't happen Jen, I'm sure." Felix said as he hugged Jenna back.

"Of course it won't, so do you like Rina?" Jenna asked, looking up to Felix.

"I...I sort of do...I mean she seems nice and all, but I'm not sure if she likes me back or not..." Felix said as Jenna smiled.

"I also heard from Isaac that I needed to keep an eye on you because he thinks your crazy, why is that so?" Jenna asked.

"Oh...because I saw a mermaid underwater...and the strange thing is, she looked exactly like Rina, except the eyes...the mermaid had emerald." Felix said as Jenna smiled.

"Okay! Well, good night and sweet dreams, big brother." Jenna said, letting go and getting up to leave the room as Felix watched her leave.

"I have a bad feeling that she's planning something." Felix muttered under his breath as he changed out of his armor and whatnot and into his pajamas. (a/n: Damn, that makes him look so hot!!! (ahem) anyways, back on topic) Then he fell into a peaceful sleep, thinking of Rina and the mermaid, trying to connect the two.

On a side note, Alex couldn't sleep, because he had his doubts about earlier. Maybe Felix was right, maybe there is such things as mermaids. I mean, there's a floating rock with one eye right? And a flying boat does exist...so there could be a possibility that mermaids are real. Alex sighed again. The catch was that's a big if, and there was no way to prove it...wait, did he just hear something in the ocean singing? It seemed so beautiful, and it also seemed as if it was calling out to him. He removed his robe and his shirt then jumped into the ocean. He swam down and saw a beautiful mermaid with long, aquamarine locks that fell gracefully on her shoulders and went all the way to her fins. She seemed so angelic, sitting on a rock, singing her beautiful melody out for the ocean to hear. He stared at her in awe, until he had noticed that she had stopped singing and looked directly at him.

"Who are you? How did you find me? No one else except my friend is supposed to hear my song." the mermaid said to Alex.

"I am Alex of Imil, but I'm currently staying in Vale. I followed your melody and found you. I'm sorry for disturbing your peace." Alex said as the mermaid looked at him.

"You won't hurt me, right?" the mermaid said as Alex nodded.

"You have my word." Alex said as the mermaid smiled.

"You will meet a girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes tomorrow." the mermaid said as she swam away.

"Wait! I need to know your name! Please, tell me your name..." Alex said as the mermaid kept swimming away. What was this about meeting a girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes tomorrow? Was it going to be one of those girls that kept flirting with him during his stay in Vale? No, it can't be, none of them had dark blue hair. So what did she mean? Alex sighed again. He never did understand girls, with the exception of Jenna and Sheba, but only because he was with them while Saturos and Menardi had kept them hostage. After finally coming to the conclusion that the mermaid wouldn't come back to tell him her name, he decided to swim to the surface, get out of the water, put his clothes back on and went to the place where he was staying during his stay in Vale.

Meanwhile in the ocean, Hanon had swam away really fast, for fear of believing that she fell in love with the guy who had followed her melody to find her. Not only that, but she told him what she looked like in human form! Oh great, how to explain this to Rina? Speaking of which, where was she? Hanon hadn't seen her at all since this morning when Rina said she was saved by a human from a seaweed. What kind of mermaid gets their fin caught in seaweed? None other than Rina the daydreaming mermaid. Hanon sighed, typical of Rina to get her fin caught in seaweed while daydreaming for someone to save her. Well, now she had something to look forward to in her mermaid life. Anyways, back on topic, Hanon sighed again and decided that she should at least fulfill her promise to the hot human who had heard her melody, but one thing she had to avoid...she could not fall in love with this human...or any for that fact.

Sayomi-chan: I think that makes up for the shortness in the second chapter! Please review what you think about it!

Sakura-chan: Your friends and fellow fans of Golden Sun and Mermaid Melody are going to be begging for more on this one...

Sayomi-chan: I know...how sad...anyways, please review!

You know you want to press that review button...


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

Sayomi-chan: Hi! Sorry for the late update!! I have Finals this week and it's killing me!!! (AH!!!) Anyways, I decided maybe I should try to sneak to go on the computer to update it.

The next morning, Rina woke up to a silent knock on her door. She sat up, yawned and stretched as another knock came from her door. She realized that she was NOT in her kingdom, for she was in her human form which only meant she was on land. She remembered yesterday's events and smiled. 'So, it wasn't a dream...and I really am madly in love with a handsome guy who just so happened to save my mermaid form, but he will never know because I can never tell him how I feel or I will turn into bubbles...huh...my luck.' Rina thought to herself as another light knock came on her door. Rina got up and walked over to her door. 'Who could be here so freaking early in the morning? This is another reason why I hate staying in inns, the innkeepers are so annoying, knocking so early in the morning...ugh!' Rina thought as she composed her anger before opening the door to reveal the innkeeper.

"Um...good morning miss. You have some visitors who want to see you." the innkeeper said as Rina sighed.

"Can you tell me, please of what their names are?" Rina asked, tring to calm her anger on the people who decide to wake her so early.

"A Miss Mia of Imil, Miss Sheba of Lalivero and Miss Jenna of Vale." the innkeeper recited as Rina was angry at herself for being mad at the three girls who had been so kind to her.

"Tell them I'll be right there." Rina said as the innkeeper nodded and left as Rina shut the door and got dressed. 'I hate myself for being so mad at them! It's not their fault I was still asleep when they come to visit...I seriously need to wake up earlier.' Rina thought to herself as she quickly finished getting dressed, almost runs into the door before realizing it was closed, opens it, then runs downstairs to see Mia, Sheba and Jenna, sitting grouped up in a table at the corner, waiting patiently for her.

"I'm so sorry if you sat here for a long time." Rina said, panting for breath as she sat down next to Jenna.

"It's okay Rina. We're sorry for visiting so early." Mia said calmly as Jenna nodded.

"Besides, you wake up pretty early compared to my brother, so no worries." Jenna said as Rina smiled a bit. 'Yeah, but your brother is so damn hot I don't care how long he sleeps as long as I'm next to him!' Rina said in her thoughts as Sheba giggled and whispered to Jenna, who then smiled.

"Hm? What's so funny, Sheba?" Rina asked as Sheba giggled.

"Every single word you said in your thoughts are heard by me." Sheba said as Rina was shocked and Jenna giggled.

"Busted!!" Jenna exclaimed giving Sheba a high-five.

"But...but...how?" Rina stuttered and blushed in embarassment.

"We're Adepts, just like our friends. Alex, Piers, and I are Mercury Adepts, Jenna and Garet are Mars Adepts, Felix or should I say your beloved," Rina blushed at this " and Isaac are Venus Adepts, and Sheba and Ivan are Jupiter Adepts. We have certain abilities that fall under the elements we're born under. Sheba and Ivan with mind reading, Piers, Alex and myself can do this..." Mia then used Frost on a cup of water the waitress gave to Sheba. "Your beloved and Isaac controls earth and..." Mia was then interrupted by Jenna.

"Garet and I can do this!" Jenna exclaimed as she threw a fireball at Sheba's cup of ice frozen water, melting it back to being a cup of water.

"So, it's basically like this?" Rina asked as she touched the cup of warm water and made it cold.

"Yup." Sheba said, drinking her water.

"So, we told you what we are, can you tell us what you are?" Jenna asked, as Rina gulped. 'Crap, I might turn...no, that's only if I said...okay.' Rina thought to herself.

"I'm a mermaid...not just any ordinary mermaid, but a mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean. I am the same mermaid that Felix saved yesterday if he told you he did." Rina confessed as Sheba, Mia, and Jenna looked at each other, shocked that they knew a mermaid. It was silent until they heard a 'thud' outside the window by them. Sheba then used Reveal and saw Ivan and Isaac against the wall with Ivan on the ground.

"Ha ha...not funny Ivan, Isaac...no use hiding either because I am a Jupiter Adept and can see things. Ivan, you should know." Sheba said as Ivan and Isaac got up and laughed nervously.

"What are you talking about? Ivan here lost something and we're looking for it." Isaac said nervously as Sheba raised her eyebrow.

"Really? So, if I were to use Mind Read, I wouldn't read you trying to find out stuff about Rina to tell Felix?" Sheba asked as Ivan shook his head.

"We're sorry. We promise not to tell Felix if you don't want us to, Rina, if we do, you can have Jenna burn us." Ivan said apologetically as Rina nodded.

"Don't tell him." Rina said as Ivan and Isaac nodded and left. Sheba and the others then started to getting to know each other.

Meanwhile by the ocean, Hanon swam to land and turned human and headed toward Vale. 'Now, let's see here...how did that human look like? Aqua hair and aqua eyes, got it.' Hanon thought to as she walked through Vale. On the other hand, Alex was walking around town too. 'Okay, so that angelic mermaid said a girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes, but I don't see any girl that fit the description!' Alex though, forgetting to watch where he was going and bumps into Hanon, which woke him up from his daydreams and caught her by her arm before she fell to the ground.

"Thanks." Hanon said as Alex let go of her arm, in shock. 'I think I died, went to heaven and met my angel!' Alex said in his thoughts.

"You're welcome." Alex replied. "Are you okay?" he asked, a bit of worry ebeed in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not watching where I was going..." Hanon said as she looked up to see Alex. 'Oh my goodness! It's the human who heard my melody! Damn! He looks even hotter on land! Mercury kill me now!' Hanon said in her thoughts.

"It's okay...I should be apologizing, not you." Alex said as Hanon shook her head.

"No, it's no one's fault, it was an accident, so no worries." Hanon said and smiled as Alex blushed a little. 'Damn it...how can I resist blushing from such a beautiful smile that has been planted upon this beautiful creature? Please Mercury, tell me how.' Alex said in his thoughts.

"My name's Hanon by the way, nice to meet you Alex." Hanon said cheerfully. 'Crap! I said his name! He'll know who I am!' Hanon said in her thoughts, never faltering her smile.

"Nice to meet you, but how do you know me?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"You looked like a person to be named Alex." Hanon said, mentally sighing in relief. 'Phew! Thank goodness for my crazy imagination!' Hanon said in her thoughts.

"Really?" Alex asked questioningly.

"Yeah...I have a cousin who looks exactly like you and is named Alex, but she's a girl." Hanon said, inventing crazy stuff in her head, letting her imagination free. Alex laughed at this as Hanon looked at him, puzzled.

"We could possibly be cousins then." Alex said as soon as he stopped laughing as Hanon was still confused at what was so funny. "I'm sorry. Forgive me for laughing." he said as Hanon nodded.

"It's okay." Hanon said as Alex looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Hanon said with a smile on her face. "Well, I have to go, see you around." Hanon said as she left Alex to look for Rina.

Meanwhile Isaac and Ivan got bored and decided to bug on Piers, who was of course by the ocean, cleaning his boat.

"Piers, don't you ever get tired of cleaning that boat?" Isaac asked as Piers looked over his shoulder to look at Isaac and Ivan.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Fool around and get Jenna and the girls mad to chase my butt out of Vale or get it burned by Jenna's Serpent Fume? Don't think so, Isaac." Piers said as he finished cleaning the boat. "Besides, I don't see what's so fun messing with them."

"You're too mature for your own good my friend." Isaac said, as he puts a hand on Piers's shoulder.

"That's because I am mature." Piers said as he removes Isaac's hand from his shoulder to hear laughing coming from behind his boat.

"Ivan, can you use Reveal to tell us who's behind the boat?" Piers asked as Ivan nodded and used Reveal to see three mermaids, sitting on a rock, enjoying each other's company. It seemed like the pink mermaid was telling the yellow and indigo mermaid a joke and it was funny to them.

"So, who is behind the boat? If it's Garet again, I swear on Mercury that I'll freeze him!" Piers exclaimed as Ivan shook his head.

"No, it looked like mermaids...a pink, a yellow and an indigo one all sitting on a rock." Ivan said as Isaac was shocked. 'But in my opinion, I think the yellow mermaid looks cute.' Ivan said in his thoughts as he quickly shook his head. 'Oh my Venus...Felix isn't crazy! I mean even Ivan saw the mermaids, and Rina is the mermaid Felix saved! Shit! I have to apologize to Felix for calling him crazy!' Isaac exclaimed in his thoughts. Piers, on the other hand wasn't paying attention and started tossing rocks across the ocean horizon. 'Hm...mermaids...showing up right after Felix comes up to me to ask a ridiculous question if whether or not mermaids are real. Well, of course they are! That's like asking if there is such a thing as clouds!' Piers thought to himself.

"I have to go do something." Isaac said as he ran into town, headed for Felix's house. On his way, he saw the exact three mermaids Ivan said, but was only looking at the pink one laughing happily because of what the yellow mermaid probably told her. 'Oh my Venus, she is so damn hot!! I think Saturos killed me and went to heaven if she's near me or the Wise One killed us all and I somehow managed to be so close to her grace!' Isaac said in his thoughts as he ran off to apologize to Felix.

Sakura-chan: (shocked) Wow...that was the longest chapter I've ever read...

Sayomi-chan: It's to make up for the long update...

Syaoran-kun: Oh...okay.

Meilin-chan: Press that review button people or suffer the consequences.


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Spot

Sayomi-chan: Yay! Finals are over! I have nothing else to worry about until June! Yay! (happy dance)

Sakura-chan: (sweatdrops) She owns nothing of this, except the plot maybe...

Isaac ran as fast as he could to Felix's house, bumping in a couple of townspeople along the way. 'I have to apologize for calling him crazy. It wasn't his fault that I didn't believe anything he said because I thought it was all a myth. I mean, after all my adventures with flying boats and floating rocks that talked, I should be able to believe anything now. I mean a mermaid with such beauty and such sweet laughter as I have seen today couldn't possibly be a myth. She was just so beautiful sitting there, like the goddess she was...she looked so pretty, I don't think I have a chance with her. I think I'll ask Rina later if she knows that mermaid and if she could introduce me to her sometime.' Isaac said in his thoughts as he ran across the bridge, down the stairs and to Felix's house. As soon as he got there, he knocked, hoping Felix was still home before he went to his usual spot for the day.

"Yes?" Felix replied from inside the house.

"Felix, it's me Isaac. I have to talk to you." Isaac said as footsteps came from behind the door and was opened by Felix.

"Come in" Felix said sourly as Isaac gulped and went inside his childhood friend's house as Felix shut the door after he came in. "So, what did you want? To make fun of me because of what I saw? Because if that's the case, I don't want to hear it okay? I saw what I saw and if you don't believe me, well that's your problem, not mine okay?' Felix said as Isaac looked shamefully down the ground.

"No...look I'm sorry for not believing you about seeing a mermaid underwater and I'm sorry for calling you crazy. It's my fault, I should have believed you. I mean we grew up together and I should have known better than to accuse you of lying. I'm not just saying this to let it slide about you being a psycho..." Felix was about to protest and Isaac saw this. "No, I meant that I believe you, okay? I also saw...well actually, Ivan saw then told Piers and I, then I saw the mermaid Ivan said he saw and I knew you were telling the truth the whole time, and I'm sorry again for not believing you in the first place." Isaac said as Felix sat down, cleaning his Sol Blade carefully.

"What color was the mermaid you saw?" Felix asked, hoping it wasn't the lovely maiden he saved.

"A pink, an indigo, and a yellow mermaid." Isaac replied. 'Although the pink one was the most beautiful of them all. Not that they're bad looking, but the pink one has the beauty of the girl in my dreams.' Isaac said in his thoughts.

"Oh...so you didn't see a green one?" Felix asked, making sure his maiden was still safe from the grasp of other men.

"No, why?" Isaac asked in reply as Felix shook his head.

"No reason. Well, I'll see you around. I have to go look for Jenna and give her the list of things she needs to buy for mother." Felix said as he put the Sol Blade back in its scabbard, which was hanging on his back and got up.

"Well, I have to go as well." Isaac said, as he headed for the door.

"Isaac, wait." Felix said, before Isaac left the house.

"Yeah?" Isaac replied.

"Thank you for believing me...that means a lot." Felix said as Isaac smirked.

"You sound like I'm your boyfriend or something, I'm sorry, but I'm not gay Felix, but you could always ask Alex or Piers, they might be interested." Isaac suggested as Felix got pissed.

"Isaac! You're dead meat!" Felix yelled as Isaac opened the door and ran out of the house laughing with Felix right behind him, threatening him that he'll use Odyssey or Mother Gaia for that comment. Later that day, after chasing Isaac down to Piers and teling Piers what Isaac said, after watching Isaac suffer from Piers's wrath, Felix headed into town and decided to look for Jenna to give her the list of items their mother wanted her to buy. He found her with Mia, Sheba, and Rina, headed toward him, laughing about some joke his sister must have told them.

"Oh, hey bro! Finally decided to wake up?" Jenna said as she saw Felix.

"Ha ha...not funny sis...I wake up early for your information." Felix said, handing Jenna the list. "Mother wanted you to do the groceries today." Felix said as Rina tried to look away. 'Why does he have to be so hot?!' Rina said in her thoughts as Sheba smiled and whispered to Mia and Jenna.

"Well, since mother wants me to buy these items so bad, I'll leave Rina with you for the day." Jenna said as Felix and Rina blushed simultaneously.

"W...what? Why can't you leave her with Sheba?" Felix asked as Sheba shook her head.

"Mia and I are going to hunt Garet down for taking Mia's Blessed Ankh. I don't think Rina wants to see that." Sheba said as Mia nodded.

"Well, have fun bro! And she better still be in one piece when I come back." Jenna teased as she went to the market and Sheba and Mia went to the ocean, obviously not to hunt Garet down or anything of that sort, leaving Felix and Rina behind.

"Um...I'm a very boring person just to tell you ahead of time...I'm basically a bookworm, as Garet officially calls me." Felix said, not making eye contact.

"I...it's okay...I'm pretty boring myself...daydreaming all the time." Rina said, looking at the ground as if it had suddenly became so interesting to see.

"Well, I have a special spot where it's peaceful and calm at the same time. I go there to read all the time. Don't take it the wrong way! There's still a couple of kids and townspeople around if that made you uncomfortable when I said it was my special spot." Felix said, blushing a bright red as Rina nodded.

"Can...I join you in your special spot? I mean, I understand if you'd rather keep it hidden. I can always go back to the overcrowded inn..." but she was interrupted by Felix before she could finish.

"No, it's okay with me. Come with me, I'll bring you there." Felix said, happily as he took Rina's hand and led her to his "secret spot" by the lake and looked at her. It was a lake that Jenna had brought her to yesterday when Jenna introduced her to Felix. It was beautiful with a tree by it, the perfect place for reading and it had the best view of the sky if you sat down under the tree, perfect for daydreaming. There were a couple of flowers growing by the tree and the tree was full of leaves that it made enough shade for anyone to sit and enjoy a good book, without the sun hurting your eyes. Felix let her hand go so she can look around a bit.

"Wow...it's beautiful...I can see why it's your secret spot. It's amazing." Rina said as she walked towards the tree and kneeled down to feel the grass with her hand.

"Yeah...the best thing about it is that the others except my sis don't know about this spot, so they can't bother me." Felix said. 'But I'd rather stare at your angelic face than be here, reading a book.' Felix thought to himself. Rina sat down at the base of the tree with her back against it, her eyes closed. Felix decided to join her under the tree, looking at her, until he noticed her neck. Around it, was a chain, with a green seashell locket. 'That locket looks familiar...wait, that's the same locket the mermaid I saved was wearing! They are the same person after all! I knew it!' Felix exclaimed in his thoughts, happy to find out who the mysterious green mermaid he had saved.

"Huh...so you have your own hiding place for quiet." Rina said as her fingers started playing with her locket. "I wish I did...my friends are so annoying." she said as Felix chuckled a bit.

"I know how it feels...having annoying friends that bug the hell out of you." Felix said as Rina smiled.

"But I don't have a younger sibling, so you're lucky to have someone who looks up to you as a role model." Rina replied in a quiet voice as Felix nodded.

"Yeah...I guess I am lucky to have a younger sibling, but the bad thing about that and her being a girl is to never get her pissed during her days or she'll chase you down with Serpent Fume or Cycle Beam." Felix said as Rina laughed a bit.

"I guess that's true...but in the end, you love each other and forgive one another, am I correct?" Rina asked as she stops playing with her locket and puts her hand on the grass.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...and Rina? You can come here to this spot too, if you need a place to hide. As long as Jenna doesn't know you're actually given the permission to come here, she won't know where you are, but don't be surprised if I'm already here." Felix said as he accidentally puts his hand on hers, closing his eyes to enjoy the light breeze.

"I'll try not to." Rina said as she lets Felix's hand stay on hers. 'This is the best day ever...'Rina thought to herself.

Sayomi-chan: Aw!!! How cute!! Screw SpongeBob and his definition for the best day ever I like Rina's definition for the best day ever!

Sakura-chan: I agree!

Syaoran-kun: SpongeBob's gay, of course his definition for the best day ever will be something stupid like jellyfishing or what crap he does for a living.

Rina-chan: I agree with you on that.

Meilin-chan: Anyways, please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Mermaid or Not?

Sayomi-chan: What's up again people!! Anyways, I'll try and update as much as I can during the three day weekend! But I can't promise it since I have a scrimmage on Monday with San Francisco! Anywho...I don't own any of this except the plot!

Sakura-chan: Please enjoy it and remember, read and review!

Hanon kept walking around to look for any sign of Rina, asking some townpeople to see if they knew anyone that fits Rina's description. 'Where is she? This is not like her to be missing without telling anyone!' Hanon thought to herself as she kept looking for Rina around town. Meanwhile, by the ocean, Luchia turned to her human form with the yellow mermaid and the indigo mermaid. 'I need to go look for Rina.' Luchia thought to herself as she got up with her friends to go to town and look for her. Ivan, who was helping Piers clean his boat, saw them headed for town and blushed. 'Ah...that yellow mermaid stole my heart, and now I know how she looks like in human form...she looks so hot...but she's probably taken by someone already...darn...I hope not.' Ivan thought to himself as he accidentally mopped the wrong way from his daydream distraction. Piers, who noticed this, shook his head.

"Ivan, if you're going to mop the wrong way, maybe I should do that part. I think you need to sit down and cool yourself, you look like you're running a fever." Piers said as Ivan woke up from his daydream.

"I'm sorry Piers, let me clean up the mess I made." Ivan apologized as Piers nodded.

"Okay. Besides, what were you thinking about?" Piers asked as Ivan stopped what he was doing. "I think Rina's a mermaid. Isn't it weird that a day after we meet Rina, mermaids start appearing? And I heard from Mia that Alex was muttering in his sleep about 'someone not leaving him' and then there was this morning where mermaids were behind the boat, joking around." Piers summarized the day's events as Ivan just stood there listening.

"Piers, you don't know how right you are. Rina is a mermaid, just not any ordinary mermaid, but a mermaid princess." Ivan said as Piers looked at him.

"Seriously?" Piers asked as he quickly finished cleaning up.

"Yes, seriously." Ivan said as he finished cleaning up the mess he made from daydreaming about his yellow maiden.

"Wow...well we're done cleaning, so you're free to go Ivan. Thanks for helping me clean the boat up." Piers said as Ivan nodded.

"No problem." Ivan said as he left to go to town. Meanwhile, Hanon had bumped into Mia during her search for Rina. Mia took a good look at her while Hanon passed her.

"Wait, can I help you?" Mia asked as she walked up to Hanon. 'Hm...Alex mentioned a girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes, and she fits the description. Oh Mercury! He's in love with this girl! Aw! How sweet!' Mia said in her thoughts.

"Um...I guess...did you see anyone with green hair and gray eyes?" Hanon asked as she looked at Mia.

"Oh! You mean Rina? Yeah, I've seen her. She's with Felix." Mia replied. "Oh, and my name is Mia by the way, nice to meet you." Mia introduced kindly to Hanon.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hanon. Um...Mia? Do you know where I can find her? I'm worried about her and no one seems to know where she is." Hanon said as Mia understood her need to find Rina.

"You're a mermaid princess aren't you?" Mia asked quietly so no one else could hear as Hanon looked shocked.

"H...how did you know?" Hanon asked as Mia smiled.

"Shh...no need to worry, I won't tell anyone else. I figured out that you're a mermaid because you have the same locket as Rina, but aquamarine instead of green. Anyways, don't worry about Rina, she's in good hands, but if you insist, we could ask Jenna to look for them, if you want." Mia offered as Hanon shook her head.

"No, it's okay." Hanon replied as Mia nodded.

"Okay, do you want to hang out with me for the day? I can introduce you to some of my friends. Don't worry, it's safe and I promise that they won't harm you. Mia said calmly as Hanon thought about it. 'Well if Rina thinks it's okay to tell Mia our secret, I guess it will be safe to go with her.' Hanon thought to herself and smiled.

"Sure, I'll hang out with you." Hanon said as Mia smiled and offered a hand to Hanon. Hanon took her hand and followed her around town, being introduced to her friends with the exception of Felix because Mia had no idea where he was. They then went to go look for Jenna to see if she know where they are. They headed for the market, and looked around a bit and saw Jenna. Mia walked over to Jenna and smiled.

"Hey Jenna, do you know where Felix and Rina might be? Hanon is looking for Rina and we couldn't find them anywhere." Mia explained as Jenna nodded.

"Sure! I'm almost done anyways, just need to buy a few more spices for mother and then I can take you to them. Mia, I'm sorry, but Felix doesn't want anyone to find his "secret spot" so I can't let you come with me. I'm sorry." Jenna said as Mia shook her head.

"It's okay. I'll respect his wishes. Besides, I need to go check on Alex's sanity and talk to Sheba about something too...if you know what I'm talking about." Mia said as she let go of Hanon's hand as Jenna nodded, then left to go look for Sheba. Jenna then looked at Hanon and smiled.

"You're a mermaid too, huh?" Jenna asked as she bought the last of spices she needed from her mother's list as Hanon nodded.

"Yes, I am a mermaid...how many people know about Rina being a mermaid anyways?" Hanon asked as Jenna stopped and counted off who knew.

"Let's see...there's me, Mia, and Sheba...oh wait, Ivan and Isaac overheard the conversation...and if my brother decides to use his intelligence...but if asked Piers...mostly the only person who doesn't know is Garet and Alex." Jenna said as she started walking with Hanon to her house.

"Doesn't know what?" Garet asked as Jenna passed him and followed her and Hanon. Jenna then looked over at Hanon who then shook her head.

"That Piers lives in Lemuria." Jenna said coming up with some random thing she found out during her travels to light the lighthouses.

"Oh...hey! I know that Piers lives in Lemuria!" Garet exclaimed as Jenna shook her head.

"I have to get home with the groceries before my mother gets worried. Come with me, Hanon, see you around Garet." Jenna said as she crossed the bridge with Hanon.

"Yeah, see ya around, Jen!" Garet called out and walked away to find Isaac. Jenna then went down the stairs and went to her house as her mother greeted her and Hanon.

"Hi mom, bought the stuff you wrote on the list, gotta go, bye!" Jenna exclaimed as she set the groceries down and ran out to Felix's special spot with Hanon.

"Okay dear. Don't stay out too late!" her mother called out as Jenna nodded in reply. Jenna quickly ran to Felix's secret spot to see Felix reading a book out loud with Rina sitting by him, with her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes closed, obviously listening intently to Felix's voice. Jenna smiled gently.

"How cute, wouldn't you agree Hanon?" Jenna asked, looking over at Hanon.

"Yeah...let's just leave them to their peace and leave. As long as she's in safe hands, it will keep my mind clear and I won't have to keep worrying. Maybe you can show me around." Hanon suggested as Jenna smiled.

"Sure...let's go!" Jenna exclaimed as she then left with Hanon to give her a tour around Vale. Meanwhile, Felix was enjoying the time he spent, reading to the mermaid while she had her head resting on his shoulder, listeneing to the story, but she wasn't listening to the story, but his voice and how it changed when he was speaking a dialogue between characters and expressing the character's emotions. 'His voice sounds so angelic...I wish I could tell him that I'm the mermaid he saved, but then I'd turn into bubbles...he'll only know my human form and always wonder about the mermaid he saved...' Rina thought to herself with her hand still entwined in his. 'I'm so glad that she's safe from being seen from the others. I don't know how I would react if I found out that Isaac liked her...all I know for now is, I love her with all my heart, whether she's a mermaid or not.' Felix said in his thoughts as he continued reading to Rina.

Sayomi-chan: AW!!! That was so cute!!!

Sakura-chan: It was.

Syaoran-kun: Too lovey-dovey for my taste...why can't there be action?

Sayomi-chan/Sakura-chan: (throws pillows at Syaoran) You are so heartless!

Syaoran-kun: (catches both pillows) Am not!

Rina-chan: (sweatdrops, watching the three argue) Anyways, please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7: Sleepovers

Sayomi-chan: Yo again people!!! So, the typed up versions are catching up to my written version of the story! Yay!! Anyways, our school Mock Trial team made it to quarter finals, but we lost...aw...darn...

Sakura-chan: It's okay Sayomi-chan, you'll beat them next year. I know you will.

Sayomi-chan: Thanks Sakura-chan. (hugs Sakura)

Syaoran-kun: Anyways, she doesn't own any of this, or us...we belong to CLAMP.

Later that afternoon, Jenna came back with Hanon to see Rina lying down on the grass, watching the clouds with Felix by her, reading a book, still holding her hand. 'Aw! It's so cute! I really want Rina to be my sis-in-law. She makes Felix so happy. Hm...maybe I should have a sleepover! Great! I'm going to invite Sheba and Mia over! And maybe...just maybe make Felix kiss Rina on the lips! Yes! That's the best idea I've ever had since introducing Rina to Felix.' Jenna said in her thoughts. 'I'm glad Rina found someone...I hope I find someone...wait, what am I saying?! I promised that I won't fall in love with any human. Oh forget it...' Hanon said in her thoughts. Jenna then looked over at Hanon and smiled. 'As for Hanon...I have the perfect one for her!' Jenna said in her thoughts. Meanwhile, Rina was thinking while looking at the clouds. 'Hm...I wonder if he loves me or not...I hope so...but what if he confesses? What am I supposed to say? Hm...' Rina said in her thoughts. Jenna then brought Hanon with her to town and saw Mia and Sheba.

"Hey! Mia! Sheba! Want to come over my house for a sleepover?" Jenna asked as Mia looked over at Sheba.

"We were looking for you because we were thinking the same thing, but at Mia's house instead...with all our friends." Sheba said as Jenna smiled.

"Even bettter! What time?" Jenna asked, already formulating a plan on how to get Hanon and Alex together.

"Around 6." Mia said as Jenna nodded.

"Great! See ya in a bit!" Jenna exclaimed as Mia and Sheba left. Hanon looked around and saw Luchia with three girls looking around.

"Luchia! Over here!" Hanon called out as Luchia and her group looked at her. They smiled and walked over to Jenna and Hanon.

"I'm so glad we found you! Did you find Rina?" Luchia asked as Hanon nodded.

"She's okay. Oh! I'm sorry Jenna, these are my friends!" Hanon exclaimed as Jenna nodded.

"Hi, my name is Jenna, what's yours?" Jenna asked as Luchia stepped up.

"Hi my name is Luchia. This is Coco..." Luchia paused as she gestured to the girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes who waved when Luchia mentioned her name. "This is Noelle..." Luchia paused again as she gestured to the shy girl with dark indigo hair and dark indigo eyes. "And her twin sister Karen." Luchia finished as she gestured to the girl with dark purple hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet all of you. Hey, we're having a slumber party, want to join us?" Jenna asked as Noelle and Karen exchanged worried looks. "Don't worry...I know you're mermaid princesses and I promise my friends and I won't hurt you." Jenna reassured as Noelle nodded.

"Sure, I guess it's okay." Noelle said as Jenna smiled.

"Great! I'll bring you over to Mia's before I get my brother and RIna. Wait, Hanon, you know where Mia lives, don't you?" Jenna asked as Hanon nodded.

"Of course. She told me. I'll be happy to go there with Coco and the others. You can go get Felix and Rina. We'll see you in a bit." Hanon said as she left with Coco, Luchia, Noelle and Karen as Jenna ran to Felix's "secret spot" to tell them about the sleepover. Meanwhile, with Hanon and the others, Coco was excited to be invited to a slumber party.

"Hanon, are you sure that we should trust Jenna and her friends?" Karen asked as Hanon nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. If Jenna and her friends meant any harm, they would have killed Rina since she's the first mermaid they met, but Rina is alive and well, so I'll trust them, and besides, they're really nice. Hanon said as Karen was content with her answer and kept quiet along the way to Mia's house. Meanwhile, with Jenna, she ran to Felix's "secret spot" to see Rina and Felix, getting up with Rina about to leave to go back to the inn.

"Wait! Felix, Mia and Sheba are having a sleepover and they're inviting everyone. Can we go?" Jenna pleaded as Felix looked at her questioningly.

"Um...okay?" Felix said as Jenna smiled.

"Yay! Rina, you can come along! Luchia and your friends are there too!" Jenna exclaimed as Rina looked surprised.

"They're here?" Rina asked as Jenna nodded. "Fine, I'll go." she finished as Jenna smiled happily. 'Yes my plan is working!' Jenna said in her thoughts. Felix looked over at Rina and offered his hand.

"Let's go then." Felix said as Rina smiled shyly and took his hand in hers and walked with him with Jenna talking to her about her day and random things along the way. Meanwhile, Hanon and the others arrived at Mia's house as Hanon knocked on the door. Alex was the one who opened the door as she instantly blushed as Luchia giggled silently with Coco.

"Um...hi...Mia invited us to her slumber party..." Hanon stuttered as Alex moved aside to let her in.

"Of course...Mia's kindness still keeps going to invite not only Jenna, but all of her friends. Anyways, please come in." Alex said as Hanon nodded and went in with Luchia and the others behind her. Hanon looked around a bit to see Mia and Sheba talking to Ivan about something. Noelle was too shy with too many people in one spot and quickly took a seat next to Piers. Karen stood by the wall, where Garet and Isaac just so happened to be talking. Hanon took a seat with Luchia on the couch talking silently among themselves. Piers, who noticed Noelle right next to him, smiled and extended his hand out.

"Good evening, my name is Piers, what is your name?" Piers asked as Noelle looked up and blushed.

"Uh...hi...my name is Noelle." Noelle said as she shook his hand. Alex, who saw this reaction, came by and laughed a bit.

"Don't scare the guest Piers. Let her relax." Alex said as Piers nodded.

"Will do, Alex." Piers said as he let go of Noelle's hand as there was a knock on the door. Alex left to go answer the door, revealing Jenna, Felix, and Rina. Jenna quickly ran in to go talk to Mia and Sheba in low whispers as Ivan quickly got up and left to go sit on a chair, by Coco. 'Oh Jupiter! It's the beautiful maiden from earlier! Shoot...Sheba probably heard my thoughts!' Ivan said in his thoughts as Sheba started giggling. Meanwhile, with Sheba, Mia, and Jenna, they were planning on how to get people together.

"Okay, so we'll just do a scavenger hunt with the djinns and pair them up that way." Jenna suggested as Mia nodded.

"And we'll stay here, planning the next thing to do...brilliant!" Sheba exclaimed as she gave Mia and Jenna a high-five. They then stopped the discussion as Mia called all seventy-two djinns and did a group huddle, each telling them what to do as Jenna quickly wrote six lists of djinns the pair would have to look for as Sheba helped. As soon as Jenna was finished writing, she got up and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone! Welcome! So, Mia, Sheba and I were talking...hey Isaac! Shut up!" Isaac and Garet immediately shutted up, afraid that Jenna might burn them to bits as Karen and Luchia giggled. "Anyways, as I was saying, we were talking and we decided the first activity for tonight is a djinn scavenger hunt! Now, we'll pair you up in twos and then you and your partner will be given a list of djinns to look for! Any questions? Yes, Rina?" Jenna asked when Rina raised her hand.

"How are you pairing us up?" Rina asked as Sheba giggled and looked at Mia.

"These are the pairings: Luchia with Isaac, Rina with Felix, Hanon with Alex, Noelle with Piers, Karen with Garet and..." Sheba quickly whispered in Mia's ear as she nodded. "Coco with Ivan." Mia said as Rina blushed. 'I'm paired up with him?! I'm going to faint...wait, breathe in...breathe out...calm down Rina...it's only Felix...the most hottest guy to ever be laid eyes upon...' Rina thought to herself. On the other hand, with Coco and Ivan, Ivan started blushing. 'All alone with such a beautiful angel should be a sin...I'm going to die!' Ivan said in his thoughts as Sheba started laughing as she handed everyone their list of djinns to look for as the djinns left to go hide all over Vale and some left to hide in Vault. Felix, Alex, Isaac, Ivan, Garet and Piers looked over their lists as Jenna cleared her throat.

"First group that finds their djinns on the list...well we haven't come up with prizes yet..." Everyone fell down anime style as Jenna sweatdropped. "But you'll get something, so get ready for our scavenger hunt!" Jenna exclaimed as the groups got the stuff they might need during the scavenger hunt.

Sayomi-chan: There you go! Anyways, I'm thinking of writing a new fanfic! Can you please give me ideas for titles please? It's a high school fanfic from Rina's point of view and Sakura's point of view as well. I would highly appreciate it!

Meilin-chan: Review...or else!


	8. Author's Note: MUST READ!

Okay, so here's my dilemma at this point my fellow readers:

Still am suffering from writers' block and I get random ideas that don't pertain to any of the stories.

Getting used to the new school I was transferred to this year.

Trying to maintain all my grades so I don't get banned from the computer forever

Please, be patient with me. I promise you, as soon as I get more ideas, I will post them up as soon as possible. For now, if you want, I could post up the new ideas that have been popping up during the painful writers' block.


End file.
